inverted_fatefandomcom-20200215-history
Toriel Dreemurr
Queen Toriel Dreemurr is the official, though inactive ruler of the Kingdom of Monsters. Profile Appearance Toriel is a tall goat-monster with red eyes, wearing a blue cloak and grey robes with large shoulderpads. Her crown has a blue gemstone on it, and her blue staff is adorned with a flower. Her clothes are frayed at the edges. Personality Toriel was heavily opposed to Asgore's war declaration, and took the throne after he left. She tried her best to give all humans a fair judgement, though this made her unpopular with some monsters. After the tapes regarding the truth of her children were released, her spirit completely broke. She retreated into her castle, never to make another public appearance again. Sans, Papyrus and Alphys are the only monsters to have spoken to her in three years. History Toriel once ruled the Underground side by side with King Asgore. They had a beloved child named Asriel and later adopted a human named Chara. All seemed well. The Underground was full of hope until, one day, Chara fell ill and eventually perished. Then, within the span of a day, both Toriel and Asgore discovered a dying Asriel in the throne room and watched as their own child, twisted into a monstrous form, crumbled to dust, leaving nothing but Chara's body behind. In a fit of anger, Asgore declared war upon humanity, infuriating Toriel, who felt he had brushed aside Chara and made light of their death. Still, despite her fury, she tried to reason with Asgore for several days. Soon, word spread of another human in the Underground, and Asgore would later return with the child's SOUL. However, he was no longer able to commit to his plans and left to the Ruins in order to atone, forcing Toriel to rule in his stead. Furious, she turned to the people and put her foot down. There would be no war on humanity. This, naturally, brought public outcry, silenced only when she uttered the words: "Remember Chara." But while many simmered down, not all were satisfied. This forced Toriel to take many precautions. She entrusted the guard to find humans and guide them to her so that they could be judged on their own merits. She pushed for many an education reform, including cohesive history on humans provided by Gerson and herself. Her goal was to spread knowledge and encourage the kingdom to seek peace and wisdom over hatred. Fortunately, the next human to fall was swiftly brought to her side, given sanctuary and protection. However, the following humans would not fare so well. One human stayed for a time, but grew restless. Another, upon encountering aggressively anti-human monsters, grew fearful and aggressive, eventually paving a path with dust. Another perished at their own hands, while the search for justice and the truth eventually led another to her untimely demisehttps://scinanigans.tumblr.com/post/166194505898. As the human SOULs collected, Toriel grew wearier still. And as the one remaining human passed from old age, she found herself in an empty home once more. Despite this, she tried to make do. Tried to be the best leader she could be. Then, when Undyne proposed research to break the barrier without further human casualty, the desperate queen granted her access to all six SOULs. Something she would eventually regret. The experiments' failures coupled with the release of tragic tapes that sparked a new burst of outrage took their final toll on Toriel, who saw her kingdom as a lost cause, too consumed by hate to see things clearly. Thus, the heartbroken queen retreated into the castle, disappearing from the public eye. Three years passed, and she remains unseen. Main Story Toriel has yet to make a significant appearance in Inverted Fate. However, she has been spoken of many times throughout the comic. Sans, Alphys, and Undyne have all made it clear just how broken and tired she is. How she's tried many times to combat the vicious cycle of human death, only to lose all hope. Her sole appearance in the story thus far is in Part 46, where Sans is shown trying to reason with her to no avail to give Frisk a chance. Ultimately, it seems she does not wish to even see another human after the many tragedies before. Trivia To be added References Category:Characters